Devil's Errand (Weybrook Roleplay Volume 2)
While this is a sequel to a previous roleplay, anyone is allowed to join if they ask first. The owner is in the Eastern Standard Time. Take that in note when deciding whether or not to join. Overview Six months after the events of what is now known as that Christmas Massacre, Weybrook was back to its full potential, as if it has never happened. It's near the end of Spring, and the news has died during that time. The main antagonist has to lay low, since his planning from earlier did not compensate for sudden backup. Before he does anything on a wide scale again, he planned on removing any forms of help through the use of the black market... AKA, hitmen, assassins, mercenaries, and spies. Rules # Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. # This roleplay is mainly for the characters that are at the speed of sound at the fastest, and are small building level at the most. Anyone higher will require an extreme nerf, and using anything that surpasses this limit with no true explanation (power increase over time, gained an item buffing one's power, etc...), you will receive a strike. # Keep it PG-13. Cursing is allowed to a degree. The F-word is more of a rated R word, so use it sparingly or not at all. Love relationships are allowed, but obviously, no lemon scenes. # Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. #* (Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) # On this roleplay, DeathstroketheHedgehog has the final say in any argument. # Please keep arguments out of the roleplay, unless it's in context (such as two characters arguing). If you are to come to a major disagreement, cash them in your talk pages, how 'bout that? Be civil about it. No one likes backing off against a person insulting them, which is why arguments persist. # If you are unable to often respond at least twice a day, do not consider joining this roleplay. I am not the type of person to wait and if a vast majority is following this rule, I will leave you behind, unless an excusable absence is made. # Have fun! No seriously, this is a rule. If you can't enjoy this roleplay, then it's better for you to leave, because tension can come up as a result. Please tell me that you are leaving, I will not be mad at you because of it. # Try to keep to the main storyline. Have fun plot twists and all, but don't do anything so drastic it changes the flow of the story. # If you're roleplaying with two+ other people, make sure everyone gets a turn to roleplay. Don't leave someone behind like that. Roleplay Members Sign up here! By signing up, you have read and understood the rules. As a moderator, you may make sure that participants follow the rules, strike them if required, and notify me if necessary to settle an argument. You are required to be a trusted and well-known person. Failing your job as a moderator will result in revoking of this power. "With great power, comes great responsibility." * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Owner) * (Reserved for Moderator) * (Reserved for Moderator) * CullenStantonRutherford *Saren-inator *Trissel Strudel *SgtYael/ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (Same person) *Jaredthefox92 3 Strike System This is a roleplay discipline system that I have created. You have three chances to roleplay under the rules. Depending on how severe the case is, one may even be given two or three strikes per flaw. Hopefully, you name will not be on this list for strikes. If you are a moderator, you have a "freebie". After any rule breaking, your moderator spot will be removed, and you will be demoted to a participant. This wasn't needed before, and hopefully not needed again. * * * * * Characters Heroes Those assisting to protect Weybrook, either legally, or as a vigilante. *Szorra *Eve O'La Laha *Kendra Littleghost Good Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook who are likely to join the hero's side. * Moros * Lavo Price * Speed Man Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook. * Mars * Hellervein Triplets * Chaotic Evil Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook who are likely to join the villain's side. *LIVIC Villains Those who plan on attacking Weybrook/citizens and visitors of Weybrook. Note that it is not necessary to join the team of the main antagonist in order to place a character here. *Xavek *Cyborg *Bad Egg Unit (I think? 0_0) Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm It was a wonderful evening, the sun setting over the horizon of the oceans couldn't have been better. The city was still emotionally shook about the threat a few months ago, but other than that, nothing major happened. TECH facilities found out that they have been breached due to the whole factory incident, and increased their defense effectively. Now with the city back to a calm state, not only has security increased, but security guards could walk the halls once again. Cops were more alert for enemies... and vigilantes. Despite the work of the heroes, they still acted against the law. Besides that, the city seemed at its finest... what could possibly go wrong? Eve O'La Laha (closed) Having arrived once more to Weybrook; the female hedgehog held her hat in place due to a breeze as her blue eyes look to the city. She smiles a bit to herself yet seem a bit trouble deep down. Eve's visit was more for a personal reason than any holiday reason, and it took a lot to convince her parents for her to be able to travel back. "Hello again Weybrook." She mumbles slightly as she wore a light blue dress and a overcoat that was dark gray. She sighs as she makes her walk to a nearby hotel, one she had gotten a room for. The hotel was relatively quiet compared to the rest of Weybrook. People were still finicky about coming to the islands after the Christmas incident. One could even see that at the entrance of the hotel were charity people, the charity being to raise money for orphans and homeless people after the loss of some neighborhoods. Eve smiles sweetly as she gotten some money out to give to the Charity people, her big sun hat slightly covering her face with some shading. She wouldn't mind the quietness of the hotel either, since it would give her a lot of relaxing time and allow her to think. The girl scouts thanked Eve for her contributions as she went inside the building. It was an astounding hotel to be honest. The lack of people there ruins its true potential. A koala was busy at one of the counters, with several room keys on the counter as well. Eve hums sweetly as she makes her way over to the counter, taking off her sun hat since she was indoors now. "Excuse?" She speaks up, smiling. The koala glanced up as she placed a box on the counter. "Yes ma'a-- uh..." she stared in shock of seeing Eve personally, but she corrected herself. "Good evening, Ms. Laha," she said politely, holding her hands to prevent them from shaking. "What is it that you need?" ( Eve isn't married XD ) Eve smiles sweetly at Koala. "I had booked for a room here, Miss." Her smile still bright and sweet as ever. (my bad, must've been autocorrect, lol) "U-um, yes, you're right." The koala picked up the key, extending her hand towards Eve. "Here's your room key, #010!" (Lol) Eve smiles sweetly, taking the key. "Thank you Miss." She then bow her head in respect before leaving the counter, she was going to head for her room as she hums happily. Once a safe distance from Eve, the koala covered her mouth with both hand to let out a tiny squeal, then calmed down and resumed with her work. The room she entered was dark. Obviously, because the light wasn't on. There seemed to be a silhouette of something, or possibly someone, standing still in the room. Eve's Blue eyes set on the silhouette as she reach over to turn on the light. "Mine mine, someone was waiting for me?" She questions. The silhouette was gone. Possibly a trick of the eye. Possibly a very sneaky person. Eve giggles to herself, going to her bed. "Silly me..." She smiles a little. It seemed like tonight was going to be peaceful. Eve was ready for bed, brushing her hair as she hum sweetly. By now, the sun had fully set, night taking over. Eve undid the hairtie in her hair, letting her hair drop down to its full length before she pull up the covers to sleep in bed. After a few good minutes of sleep, a growl might have or might have not woken up Eve. The growl did, in fact, wake Eve up. Due to her being asleep prior to this, her eyes would be adjusted to the dark. Eve was deeply confuse as she sat up, looking around now. "Huh?" She would see her door open... and Lavo in the bathroom... Eve seem stun, she close then open her eyes as she stares at the bathroom. Lavo was gone. Possibly another trick of the brain? Eve huffs, before groaning as she gotten up to go close her bedroom door tiredly. She was clearly very tired if she thought Lavo of all people was there. Kendra Littleghost (closed) Kendra was on her way to Weybrook, where the famed Eve O'La Laha was traveling to. "Oh man, I can't wait to meet her. I've only been here for a little while, but I loved her music when she started singing on the radio!" Kendra said squealing like the fangirl she is. As Kendra reached Weybrook, the first thing she would notice was the massive size of the place, almost large enough to be a small country. Kendra walked into the city and went to the nearest hotel as she decided to cash in for the night. There were two hotel buildings to choose from due to them being right beside each other. The fancier looking hotel was closer to Kendra, the average looking one behind it. She decided to go into the fancier one since it was closer and she needed sleep. There was a doorman who had opened the door as she entered. Kendra would notice that the interior was made of a special combination of minerals to give the walls a twinkling white color. Two employees were at the front desk chatting to each other. She walked up to the two employees. "Could I buy a room please?" She asked. (seriously, just make a new paragraph so I don't have to constantly find the start of your turn.) "Sure," said one of the employees. "What class room would you like?" "I'd like a middle class or something i don't know," she said. She was stuck on what to pick as she didn't know what the classes were. "For one night, including dinner and breakfast, middle class is $40." "I'll take it!" said Kendra. She was so excited. She took out 40 bucks and handed it to them. The employee gladly took the money, then took out a key card to extend to Kendra. "We hope you enjoy your stay here," she said. Kendra then went running to her room and laid on the bed. "Tomorrow is going to be amazing!" She said squealing like a fangirl again. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Lavo Price (closed) She held some papers in her hand, another hand on her hip as she skim them quietly. A lot had happen since she had arrived back to her home, yet she picked to return to Weybrook in other means. The Mane wolf stares at the city before heading into it, her hands in the pocket of her jacket, her eyes just skimming. She was hoping to find a library and possibly read why folklore or other interesting tales that Weybrook had. Education was something Weybrook was popular for. As such, it has some of the largest libraries on Mobius. There was always at least one library for every four square miles. So, the Mane wolf gone into one of the Libraries she first comes across, her eyes skimming a bit as she walks into the place. She was going to have fun exploring it seems. Libraries were honorary places. Lavo would be able to see the astounding arches and designs in the architecture of this building, having a hollow dome at the top which perfectly reflects sunlight to brighten up the entire building. It would look its most beautiful at noon, but it is currently evening when Lavo entered. It would be an hour before the library closed. Lavo walks further in the library, she was just going to do some reading and then leave once they need to close. It wasn't too much trouble anyway. There were five floors of books. The first floor being children's books, the next floor being kids books, third being teens, fourth adults, and the fifth floor being the computer floors, for research and other means. Lavo picked to go to the fourth floor, only to see if she could find anything about myths, legends, folktales, etc. There was an elevator, but this elevator wasn't surrounded by walls, but by glass. There was also an escalator that could take her up. "... No elevators today..." Lavo grumbles to herself as she picked to go up the escalator instead. The further she went up, the better the view of the sunset behind the glass. She would eventually reach the fourth floor,, seeing a beautiful view of it. "Mmm... That is a lovely sight... " Lavo mumbles, she pulls out her cell phone and put it on silent to take a picture of the view before putting her phone away. She may try to recreate that view in art; she then goes for the shelves to look though the books. The books were what she expected. It had all the classical books one would find there. There was one book with no title. This caught Lavo's eyes, she paused and grab the book, pulling it out to open it. "..." The words and letters were jumbled. It was basically like reading garble at first glance. Lavo blinks. "Mmm... Another language?" It didn't seem like another language, unless one spoke complete gibberish. The first few lines read: Ubshfut: Mbwp Qsjdf Fwf P'Mb Mbib Uif Cmbdl Dbu Uif Cmbdl Dbu jt uxfouz gjwf njmmjpo. Ifs bmmjft bsf pof njmmjpo fbdi. Along with a bunch of other random writing. "Mmm... Code possibly? ... I wonder if I can rent out this book..." Lavo blinks, staring at the book quietly. There was no coding of the book. It seemed as if the book didn't even belong in the library. Lavo seem honestly surprised, though she takes the book with her and goes to leave the Library. She'll have to find a place to rest at honestly, she didn't get herself a room at any hotel. "Mmm..." The streets were tamer, making it easier to travel, and the nearest hotel was a few blocks away. Lavo blinks, walking towards the nearest Hotel with the book- there was going to be a lot of studying. "Mmm... Maybe- No, Krow most likely wouldn't have a clue, he hasn't been to Weybrook... And even then, Mars is running around here somewhere." She mumbles to herself a bit more. As she entered the hotel, the same koala from before was about to leave, but stopped for Lavo. "Good evening ma'am!" she said happily. "Ah, good evening, May... I purchase a room real quick?" Lavo asked as nicely as possibly, her ears perked as she looks to the Koala. "Just in time, there was only one room left. After the burnt down neighborhood, people have basically been living here." She looked around for anyone else watching, then whispered, "the room is right beside the princess singer, you're so lucky!" Lavo blinks, her ears perked. "Eve? She's here?" She slightly mumbles, this came to a shocked. "I figure her parents would keep her from coming here..." She whispered that last part to herself. "Anyway, thank you." "It's $20 for an overnight deal, comes with dinner and breakfast." Lavo pulls out 20 Dollars, handing it over to her. "Very well." She gave Lavo the key before accepting the cash. "You have a nice night, ma'am. You're room #009." "Nice night to you too, stay safe..." Lavo stated calmly as she takes the key and starts heading for her room. As she headed down the hallway, she would notice that Eve's door was slightly open. It could possibly be by accident. Lavo slightly narrowed her eyes, her mind already thinking of the worse as she goes to carefully open the door a bit more so she could see inside. "..." The lights were out. Lavo could make out a silhouette on the bed. Possibly Eve. Above her was another silhouette. Its arm was extended over its head, holding something. Lavo suddenly let out a rather loud growls, pushing the door open wide, but she didn't turn on the light, her eyes not leaving the Silhouette over the one on the bed, she was about ready to sprint in a way to tackle. This startled the silhouette, and the figure darted across the room to the bathroom. Lavo's growl might have or might have not woken up Eve. Lavo's eyes narrowed, she wouldn't have notice if Eve woke up as she goes for the bathroom after the silhouette person. The little light Lavo did have was because of the windows. In the bathroom, it was pitch black. The silhouette was basically nowhere to be seen. Lavo started to sniff around now, now relying on her other senses. ' Where did it go...? ' She thought. The smell basically said that the silhouette somehow managed to sneak past her and leave the room. Lavo glares as she leaves the bathroom and walked out of Eve's room; without even really acknowledging Eve being awake. The smell of the enemy seemed to have him escaping the building, the smell getting fainter the whole time. Lavo growls, but she sighs as she heads for her room next to Eve's at this point. "... Lock your door Eve..." She mutter as loudly as she could, but to not shout either. Speed Man (closed) Speed Man had gotten a distress call about the aftermath of the "Christmas Massacre". Not knowing what it was or how it happened he decided to do some research on where it happened and how. His findings led him to one single place: Weybrook. Deciding to check the place out he teleported over to the outskirts of Weybrook. "This is the right place alright" he said. By looking at the city on the outskirts, everything seems repaired already. The islands seemed at peace. from the outskirts. Speed Man decided to walk into the city to cash into a hotel for the night. He wondered if room service could provide a charger, if there was room service. There were two hotels right beside each other. The more fancy looking one being behind the other. He decided to go into the fancier hotel as he needed some assurance they had room service, so then he walked in. As he walked there, Speed Man would notice another person entering the same building up ahead. Shrugging it off as someone of no importance he walked in. As he entered the building, Speed Man would probably take notice of the scenery. "Seems too expensive for me. I'll go to the other hotel instead," he said as he walked out. Walking to the other hotel he accidentally extended his wheels and went flying into the hotel. A koala who was about to leave the building scream as she leapt out of the way, the ferret employee frozen, looking shocked at Speed Man's entrance. He had never seen anything like this before. He ran towards the ferret looking worried. "Do you know what happened to them?" asked Speed Man. "Uh... good evening?" was all that the ferret could say. The koala got herself up after avoiding the collision with Speed man. She dusted herself as she looked at him, wondering why he went flying into the building in the first place. "Oh thank god your alright. Sorry about running in like that.." he said chuckling awkwardly. "Could I maybe buy a room?" The koala let out a sigh. "I just gave away the last room available here," she said as she left the building. The ferret looked over to Speed Man. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm afraid she is right. You were just ten minutes too late, as a wolf came and had taken the last room here." Speed Man was thought of a compromise as he was listening to them. "Well I could sleep someplace that's not a room. I'm just a robot after all." he said. "I charge by either plug in or by being near heat. I'm powered by those two things." "Oh.... um, well I guess you can sit in the lobby then," the employee thought out loud. "Alright! How much will it be?" he asked pulling out his wallet out his hammerspace. "Umm.. I.. don't know... I guess if it was a room, it would be $20." "I'll give you $30 for the trouble I caused with the running in" He handed the money to the ferret. "Oh..." he said as he took the money, "Well then, thank you, Mister.." "Speed Man. Call me Speed Man," he said. walking to the corner he sat next to a heater and bid the ferret good night. Hopefully tomorrow he can get some answers. Mars (closed) A green wolf had arrived, having ported himself on the roof of the tallest building in the city with a surge of electricity he was happy; he had a chance to explore new territory and have fun! The call of adventure attracted the wolf, that and tidbits he overheard from his best friend Lavo. Mars would feel the impact of intense winds due to being up so high. The tallest skyscraper was 0.67 miles high. Any normal mobian probably would've been blown off, but as an electrokinetic Mars could Magnetize his feet to the metal roofing, though he did find it veeeery chilly. Looking down, Mars would find it hard to see anything without some form of enhanced sight, because he was so high. However, at this height, Mars would see the best view for a sunset yet, and he would also see the lights of the city almost being magical. Indeed, his eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store, the lights of the city serving to excabrate the childish wonder he felt, and were it not chilly he would stay up here for a sunset. The sunset only continued to sink as time went on, meaning the temperature would drop even more. With that in mind, Mars vanished from the roof with a surge of lightning, reappearing on some telephone lines and surfing on them. "Wheee!~" Due to the amount of technology everywhere on Weybrook, Mars could pretty much end up wherever he wanted to at the moment. Like say.. A bank? Not that Mars was aware of where he was going. If that was where Mars ended his surfing journey, he would appear over a bank. "Ooooh~?" Mars looked around, hopping off the telephone wire. Mars would end up surprising one of the patrolling cops, and they almost shot Mars in the process. If the cop drew a gun Mars would've reacted on instinct and pumped enough electricity into the cop to paralyze an elephant. The cop was instantly dropped to the ground, and his partner assumed that Mars was another villain. "FREEZE!" He yelled as he drew his gun out. Mars reacted again, by porting behind the cop with a surge of electricity and attempting to deliver a crushing drop kick to the back of his neck. The other cop collapsed from the shock as well. Surrounding citizens began screaming as they attempted to run from Mars after seeing seemingly attack the cops for no reason. Due to there being two cops on each block, they would begin running to the sounds of commotion. Mars panicked, now just trying to get away from the scene without getting into anymore trouble by electrical surfing on the telephone wires. He didn't care where he ended up, just that he escaped. This tactic was successful, and oncoming cops came in, checking their comrades as they woken up from being "tazed". Hellervein Triplets (closed) A union of brief hisses formed out as the sun rose. With a sigh, three figures made their way into the nearest building, which seemed to be a packaging center. Seconds later, the three rushed back out, with the female of the three noting "Literature before tape," and immediately they were darting to the library. The closest library to go to was a quarter mile away, over a small yet glamorous bridge that illuminated with the evening glow. Even the surrounding waters seemed crystal clear. The three quickly rushed to the establishment, moving underneath the bridge as they went before quickly sweeping under the door, reforming from a shadow form to the left. Due to cops being more alert, they may glance in the directions of the shadows, thinking that their eyes were playing tricks on them. The sister of the three felines walked immediately up to the second floor to browse. The brothers looked about for any kind of lounge or perhaps a cafe inside the library. There was a large reading zone on the first floor which could be considered as a lounge, but for obvious reasons, food and drinks weren't allowed in the library. The two shrugged before sitting down. Triven immediately got back up, pacing, while Simble just relaxed. Glyph started going through various books, most on languages. An announcement went on throughout the building. "Pardon the interruption, the library will be closing in 30 minutes, I repeat, the library is closing in 30 minutes. Thank you." "Day just broke recently," Triven hissed. (hehe... look at the first sentence of chapter 1) (I'm aware. It was intentional.) (skips his turn because he can't continue off of it) "I am going to find beverages," Triven walked out from the library while Simble remained. Glyph became quite emersed in her reading, leaning against a wall. The nearest shop for Triven to visit was a small cáfe. Most other shops were closed that night. He jogged over, hoping to get inside before it closed. It was practically empty, three employees were in the building. The one by the cash register let out a wave and smiled. He made his way in quickly. "What are the popular meals here?" "We're a variety cáfe, we have just about anything you can think of," the cashier said with a smile. "Does that mean you do not have specific popular meals?" "Well, our three most famous dinner meals are from our deluxe spaghetti, our chicken macaroni casserole, and bourbon chicken meals. "Three spaghettis," He replied immediately. "Three... coffees with them?" He shrugged. "Sure then," the employee said. He looked back to see that the chef was already at it, so the cashier got right down to business. "$19.26," he stated, giving Triven the receipt. He looked it over. "Dollars..." His arms went behind his back before coming back out with a fifty dollar bill, which he handed over. "You... may keep the change. Will the meals and drinks be packaged?" The cashier took the fifty dollar bill, initially shocked that he would give this much money away. "If you want it to go, then yes, it will be packaged." "That then," He nodded. The cashier nodded in response, then turned around to tell the others that it was a to go meal. The cashier then turned back to Triven as time went on. "I'm guessing you're getting a meal for you and some others then, right?" he asked, trying to break the ice. "Yes," Triven answered bluntly. If he was interested in talking casually, he didn't appear very... used to it. With that awkward response, the cashier scratched his head, then said, "Your meal will be prepared in just a few minutes." "Gratitude," He nodded, folding his arms with a glance downward in wait. As he waited, a white fox entered the cáfe. He walked to the cashier and asked for some coffee. Triven stepped to the right as the man made his way to the counter. After a moment, one of the other employees came out with the coffee. She gave the cup to the fox, and the other three to Triven in a cupholder. Triven took the coffees. "Is the meal ready?" "On it's way," the waitress said with a smile as she went back to the open kitchen. The fox leaned near the entrance of the door, sipping his cup and checking his watch. Triven continued to wait. In about a minute, the waitress came with the bag of three spaghetti meals. "Thanks for stopping by our cáfe," she said. (Was wondering about this.) Triven nodded in response before quickly returning to the library with the food. While Triven left, the white fox checked his watch once more, then he quickdrawed his pistol and shot the waitress with her back turned, now aiming the gun at the cashier, who freaked out, putting his hands up. Xavek (closed) Xavek sneered, here he was.. Back at this city; the very same one that heaped upon him trouble upon trouble with no veritable end in sight.. In short, he hated this place; though he got the data from the TECH group he was so fervently interested in acquiring and wasted no time pouring through it all like a nerd in a sci-fi convention. "Again.. Business calls.." He mumbled, having taken on a holographical human disguise to blend in easier as he approached the city limits. The city part of Weybrook was less busier than usually with the drop in visitors and tourists, but every now and then, seeing crowded sidewalks were not a surprise. It seems that Weybrook has gotten to peak condition again, relatively fast. Xavek chuckled under his breath, he found it funny how these fleshbags could simply move on with their lives after the whole fiasco with this Satan Claws. He only heard about it through radio broadcasts so he didn't know too much about the incident. Xavek would then probably notice that there were at least two cops on every block, all scanning their environments carefully. Xavek shrugged, he should be fine since he was in disguise. The evening proceeded only to get darker as time went on. (running out of things to talk about, where is Xavek heading to right now...) Oddly enough, he was headed for the slummier parts of Weybrook. The neighborhood there had the tallest buildings being three stories high. Plans to build it better were postponed after the Massacre. Despite being the lower class, the people around here, minus the homeless, seemed to be very happy with their lives. There were less cops in the area, about on cop patrolling every four blocks. "Huh.. How odd that people can be happy with just the table scraps of society.." Xavek mumbled as he looked around. The surrounding was pretty tame. Everything seemed peaceful. There was a cat walking down an alleyway, but other than that, it didn't seem as if anything important was in this part of Weybrook. He deigned to follow the cat from a distance, as he was no idiot and really bored. The attire of the cat was covering her up. Despite the fact that it's late winter, this evening was pretty warm, so all of her clothing meant she was either hiding her identity, or homeless. The cat stopped, about to turn around to check if she was followed. Xavek activated his stealth cloak, deactivating the holographic disguise to do so. After scanning her environment, she walked towards a dumpster, opening it up and digging through the trash. Xavek snuck closer, curious as to what she was digging up. The Cat pulled out a Blue Band book and turned to the second page. She pulled out a UV light as she read an invisible message. Xavek cycled his vision settings to UV, hoping to read the message. The message read: Locate a book in the Chromestone Library, on the fourth floor in the legends and folktales category. The book has no title, and to read the code, change the letters to the next letter in the alphabet. Inform all assassins, mercenaries, and hitman about this, and you will receive a bonus reward. Xavek silently chuckled, now headed to the library. Chapter 2: The Rise of Conflict For some people, they're lucky enough to be on the good side of Weybrook. For others, they're on the not so good side. Then there's a big mystery that is tying up in all of this... (If you don't want you characters to start in this second chapter, just type "postpone", and I will add them in the next chapter) Lavo (closed) Lavo's room was a very decent one, the only flaw with it was that the last room left turned out to be a room for two, so excess supplies were available. Including two beds. She looks around; an ideal room for if Mars find where she is. Lavo then goes to one of the beds, closer to the window there is one and open the title-less book to look at the shuffle words once more. Trying to decode this will be hard, but she'll form up different theories till something make sense; after all, she was a very restless and tired-less person. There was a computer in the room. It could possibly have an online decoder, but it looks out of date, and may run slowly. Lavo looks to the computer. "Mmm... I have my cell phone... But, I'll try the computer." She was about to go to it, but stops halfway, staring at it as she remember Mars, and well.. His abilities. "Mmm..." Since Lavo is so familiar with Mars, she could probably pick up his scent. Lavo sniff the air, her eyes widen a bit; she toss the book into her bag and exits her room to follow after Mars' scent. Lavo would notice Mars in the hallway. Mars seemed panicky, and he instinctively fired a bolt of lightning at Lavo. "Whoa, whoa" Lavo, however, didn't dodge, taking the bolt to her person as she close her eyes. "...Mars..." Mars (closed) Mars pops up in the middle of a hotel. Because of this, the ferret employee did not see him trespass. Which was a good thing, considering the news were already on about his defensive reaction on the cops, exaggerated to be attempted murder. Mars was panicking now, looking around for someone, in this state he could kill someone with electrical bleedoff. Someone was coming up behind Mars. In a panic, he turned around and fired a bolt of lightning at whoever was coming up behind him. It took a while, but Mars calmed down at the sight of his best friend/sibling figure. "... S-sorry.." He mumbled. Lavo and Mars Though she took the full brunt of it, Lavo didn't exactly collapse, primarily because of the odd properties of her blood. Mars looked at Lavo, a tad concerned since he did fire a bolt of lightning at her from near point blank while under duress. Lavo grunted a bit, sighing before petting Mars' head. "... What did you do this time?" She grumbles. "I-It was self d-defense..!" Mars replied, having some trouble speaking clearly without tripping over his own words. Lavo sighs, pulling Mars with her to her room, so no one else could see her. "Explain to me, overall, what happen..." So, Lavo pulled Mars into her Hotel room, closing the door behind the two as she looks to Mars. Mars took a few deep breaths to calm down, before explaining his circumstances. Lavo listen, her ears perked before she takes her hand and rubs her forehead. "Mars, you need to be more careful with your powers here..." Mars sighed. "I-it was in self defense.." He mumbled. "I know, but they won't know that." Lavo pets Mars' head, hugging him. Mars just sniffled, returning the hug. "Shhh..." Lavo pets Mars' head, looking to the beds. "How about you stay here with me, Mars, Till it all settle down?" Mars nodded. "A-alright.." Lavo pets Mars' head, sitting on her bed. Hellervein Triplets (closed) Six clawed fingers crowned the top of the fox's head a second later as a rattlesnake hiss came from the bothered feline. "I dropped one of those packages because of your n-" then he saw the shot woman and his hand began to squeeze. The fox was bleeding, but he didn't seem to feel it. "I'll give you a chance to run now. LET GO!" he demanded. The blood from the fox began to drain out into the fingertips of the white six-eared cat as he scraped his claws against the fox's head while aiming to swing him out the door behind them. The fox rolled back onto his feet, eyeing Triven. "Have it your way," he said, pointing the pistol in Triven's direction. Triven looked back at the fox with a sneering rattling clicking growl before turning back to the woman, stepping over the counter to assess her wounds. The woman was paralyzed from the waste down, struggling to breathe, and already there was a lot of blood on the floor. Triven would've been shot at, but the Fox was interrupted by something. It would seem as if the Fox was talking to himself angrily, before deciding to holster his gun. He pressed a button on his watch, got on a motorcycle, and left the scene. It seemed safe. Triven placed a hand on the wound, slowly soaking up the blood and redistributing it into the woman. A blue mixture of the liquid began going into her system, knitting the body back together. The waiter looked Triven, mouthing a thank you. The cashier remained frozen in place at what happened. However, a closer look shows that the cashier wasn't frozen by the current situation, but something else outside. Triven turned to the cashier, looking him over for a moment before glancing outside. There seemed to be a large star in the sky, but the "star" seemed to be getting bigger. If Triven had enhanced sight, he would be able to see what it was. While Triven did possess a higher set of eyes, he didn't stare out at the star long. He wove his hand in front of the cashier, nudging them. The cashier blinked, then knew what he was supposed to do. He leapt over the counter and gently but firmly picked up the waitress, getting her out of harms way. It seemed that the other employess left via the back door. Triven jerked back at the sudden return to movement, looking back outside for a moment. With a sigh, he stepped out, gathering up the remaining two spaghettis and three coffees. The star landed outside, cracking the ground on impact. It turns out that it was a blue fox, looking like it is a cyborg, possibly being one. It went in to search the area, being completely oblivious to Triven at first. "... What is this?" Triven asked with a grumble to the fox. The fox remained mute for a second, then robotically turned his head it to Triven's direction. "Get out," he said with no expression. Triven's eyes narrowed, raising an eyebrow. "We are already out." The fox didn't respond, simply returning to its task. It punched through the counter like it was paper, digging through the cash register. With a growl, Triven rolled his neck, placing the food and drinks down again. He reached out a hand at the cyborg fox, sensing for any sign of bodily liquids. Any he found, he would latch to, pulling at. The only form of body fluids were the few parts of the body that wasn't robot: part of the face, fore arms, and part of the thighs. Using these, Triven curled his fingers, pulling the liquids, pulling the body, dragging it toward him, that is if the liquids didn't break out from the body beforehand. If Triven was doing anything, he was damaging the living part of the cyborg. However, the robot continued searching through the cash register. It seemed as if it wasn't going for the money, scattering it all over the floor. Seeing that he was being ignored, Triven stepped over, slamming the register closed on the cyborg. The cyborg looked over at Triven and repeated its last statement. "Get out." To this, Triven promptly yanked the register back, elbowing the cyborg to send him out of the building. The elbowing technique seemed to not move the cyborg at all. However, the cyborg did take notice of this attempt, and pointed its hand at Triven's face, seeming to open a cannon in the palm of it. Then, for a moment, the cyborg began shaking. It wasn't staring down Triven, the eyes look natural. "Run," the cyborg said with plea, or in actuality, the flesh part of the cyborg. "Never," Triven took hold of the cannon arm, a brief spark of light appearing as a covering of ice began to form over it. "I.. can't override it.." he struggled to say as the robotic side slowly took over again, having the gun vibrate in order to melt the ice. "You need to... escape, while you can... get... help.." "Save your energy on the current task," Triven began continually coating the cybernetic parts of the body. Something was taking hold of the arms of the body, pushing to force them into fists. "What.. are you doing?" the fox said as he looked down to see what was affecting his arms. The force then began to apply pressure to crunch down the arms. With his visible hands, long orange shining claws came out from his six fingers,curling tensly before slamming at the elbow joints of the cybernetic areas. The fox grunted. "The metals has no pain receptors, but I still do in case you forgot," he notified through his gritted teeth. "Move.. to the side for a second.." "My intent is to sever the limb," Triven answered. He did not move at first, but after some seconds... "fine," he stepped aside. The fox forced the palm of his hand open just for a quick second, and a blast from it destroyed the unlucky wall. "If it kept building up, the damage would've been greater," he replied. "... " Triven lifted the body of the fox, beginning to carry him outside. "We will deal with this away from businesses... What controls you? A virus?" "It's.. I don't know.. they did something to me, and I can't control myself.." The fox is currently trying his best not to strangle Triven. Triven sat the fox down, coating over further with ice. "Who are they?" "I was kidnapped... I don't know who any of them are, I just remember that white fox..." "..." He picked the fox up again, walking back to the food and drinks. They floated upward as he began walking to the library. Meanwhile, with the Simble, a librarian walked over to them. "Um, excuse me?" she said calmly. (Simble is on the lobby couch, Glyph is upstairs) (kk, I'll go with Simble then) "Yes?" He looked up to the librarian, a very hypnotic aura coming off from his eyes. The librarian tried not to stare directly at him, her eyes feeling woozy. "It's closing time. You're going to have to leave." (Wait, did you change the librarian from a he to a she? X{D) (...I did? I don't remember, lol. But I'll change him to a she just because you had a mustache.) (The powah of the mustache @_@) "...Hm... Very well. Please allow me to gather my siblings," He stood up. "Thank you, and have a good night, sir" she said as she walked back. By now, Triven and the cyborg fox would be within a block of the library. Triven busted the library doors open as he walked inside, causing Simble to glance over toward him. "... Ah, you have a pet?" He joked. "A new phone, actually," the fox replied. The librarian turned around at the sound of this. "Um sir, the sign said that the librar-- oh my.." "He fell from the sky and seems to be partially under the control of some force," Triven explained. "... We are in a library," Simble reminded. Triven simply rose an eyebrow and sat the fox down. The fox glanced over at Triven with his one normal eye. "You should take me to a safer place. I don't know when that other side of me will take over again, but if it does, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just remembered that if it takes control, it will simply repair its missing arm." "He raises a point," Simble agreed. "The sooner the situation is dealt with, the better," Triven countered. "Or perhaps you simply do not know where we could take him?" "That... is also a factor." "Hrmm," the fox thought about this. "I wanna say we can go to the fa--" he began convulsing. Simble shifted across the floor, his hand planting on the forehead of the fox. An aura of pink began forming into him. "Focus," He directed, using his own mental abilities to reach in and help push with the fox's mind. It was tough, but eventually, the robot side was subdued, for now. "Thanks," he said, "There was a factory abandoned ever since the Christmas Massacre. You could lock me up there until you can help me." (Question, is the factory where the other characters are?) "That will do very well," Simble nodded before turning to the librarian. While both of his hands appeared at his side, she felt something very much like a hand guiding hers upward just slightly as the tall white cat bowed slighty, planting a brief kiss on the back of her palm. "My apologies for the inconvenience." Triven looked to the slightly scratched doors he threw open with a slight cringe before carrying the fox out again. (I'm planning on some characters being there, yes) The librarian stared at everyone with no words as they all left. Xavek Xavek arrived at the library, his stealth field still active. By now, the library was closed. Since libraries were a big thing to Weybrook, they were guarded decently. It didn't stop the trash diver, however, as she seemed to take an alleyway and start moving a large but thin cylinder rock, revealing a secret underground entrance into the library. Xavek followed the trash diver. Once inside, the cat went through a twist of tunnels before finding a fuse box. She placed a device on it, and a few sparks went off before she began to bolt out of the tunnel Xavek went to investigate the device. The device was some sort of hijack device, and by the looks of it, it knocked out the power of the building. Xavek chuckled, this seemed interesting.. Now perhaps he could call up some old contacts of his for a good old fashioned slaughterfest like old times.. But that would have to be handled with the utmost care, afterall.. He did fake his own death to get out of the Bad Egg Legion. The cat had already escaped the tunnels by now. Xavek chuckled, going to walk out of the tunnel. By now he would see a circular hole in the library window, probably where the cat entered. Noting this, he entered through the library window. If he went in immediately, he would end up stepping on the glass below. If not, he would be able to see the shattered glass on the floor. He went in immediaterly, sure shattered glass would make noise when stepped on but it wouldn't pierce through metal. The glass was the sound that triggered that cat, She glanced back in the direction, and from her point of view, it seemed as if the glass spontaneously broke. "Damn chameleons," she said out loud as she tossed several shurikens in the area of the broken glass. The shuriken's bounced off something, as Xavek slowly shimmered into view; his stealth cloak deactivating. "You'll find that your toys are quite useless against me.." "...what the fuck? You again?" she replied. "Call me a curious little birdy, I see something interesting going on and I can't help but want to know what it is.." "..Follow someone else for once," she said as she grappled up to the fourth floor. "Oh please.." Xavek didn't give chase, he felt no need to afterall; he knew what was written in invisible ink. In the folktales section of the fourth floor, the cat began searching for the book. Xavek just waited, he had a feeling she would be coming back for something anyways. After five minutes passed, the cat returned to the first floor via the escalator. "Alright, where's the book?" She demanded. "Don't have it." Xavek shrugged. "For all I know you've been stalking me to taunt me. No one else knows where to find this book, and no one ever goes to the folktale section up here. Hell, they were planning on tearing it down. So who else would spontaneously take the book and nothing else?" "Take a look at the security cameras." Was Xavek's answer. "After I fried them? Right..." the cat placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "They should still have footage from before." "The library works online when it comes to cameras. That's why I shut it down," she sighed. "Why did you come back in the first place? After all of these months?" "Because, I have business here; I find myself rather disgusted that this 'TECH' group is lauded as the most technologically advanced on the planet.. So I plan on hitting their business where it hurts, with superior weaponry at a lower price~" Xavek chuckled. "...whatever," she responded, pulling her hands out of her jacket. There was some type of technological glove on her hands. "I've wasted enough time in this building. I came here to get information on targets to hunt, so unless-" she stopped herself, thinking... "Hey, Anti Robo-cop, are you able to scan for DNA or fingerprints?" Chaotic Chaotic finally got back from his dimensional jumping. "Finally. I'm back," he said relieved. "but where am I?" He had never heard of or seen Weybrook. In the center of Weybrook stood was a small one black large park with a huge fountain. The few people that are here at this late time are usually couples due to the elegance of the lights and fountains. He decided to look for a hotel since it's late. There was a fancy looking hotel not too far from here. "Perfect." as he walked he saw a wolf running hastily (Kendra). He decided to go into the hotel instead of chasing after her. The doorman gladly opened the door for Chaotic as he reached the door. "Thank you kind sir" he said. He then gave the doorman a tip of $50 bucks and continued walking. He met two employees at a counter, both hard at work. They were initially not paying attention due to not hearing him enter. "Excuse me what are the prices of the room" he asked the two employees "Depends on what class room you're getting, sir," one responded. "A, B, or C class?" "I'd just like to know what's the best choice honestly," he said. "That would be class A then, sir. How long do you intend on being here?" "For as long as I need to," "That plan would be $65, sir," the employee replied. He assumed that Chaotic meant the best deal due to what he said. "I'll take it," he said while handing the money "Hope you don't mind, but I have this sword here. Is it allowed?" He asked. "Uhh..." the employee looked at the sword, worried, but calm. "Weapons are allowed, but you do have to fill out a form and sign the contract." "That'll be no problem," he said. When given the form, it was required that if a crime happens involving a weapon of similar abilities, you will be treated as a hostage. You were also required to answer things regarding your identity, AKA age, name, home address, etc. There was a place for Chaotic to sign at the end. "I don't remember where I lived. I've been gone for years." He filled out as much of the form as he could. "Thank you sir, " he said as he extended his arm with the room key card. He took the card and went walking to his room Kendra Littleghost (Closed) Waking up with a long yawn, Kendra was fully energized and ready to go. She decided to take a walk around town. Of course, she brought her key card with. As she was walking, if she has strong hearing, she would hear faint gunshots in the far distance. "Oh no...." she said. Equipping her Claw Gloves she ran towards the gunshot sound. (would it be fine if she called Speed Man since she knows him?) (If she knows him, yes) The gunshots were about 7 blocks away. This part of Weybrook was usually quiet around this time, so sounds could echo and get around easily. " "I'm probably going to need some help." She then called out on Speed Man and continued running. If she didn't have any enhanced speed, she would be four blocks away from the Gunshots by now. She then pushed her speed up more so. four blocks became three. Ever since the initial shots were heard, no more were made. She kept running. Three blocks were now one. An explosion was heard. Kendra contacted Speed Man. "Speed Man, I need you to get to my location." She read out the coordinates to him. Speed Man (closed) Speed Man activated after Kendra's call got to him. He then teleported to the coordinates of roughly where she heard the gunshots. He would end up two blocks away from the scene. Due to Weybrook being a city, sound can bounce off of many places, so the rough range of the gunshot is rather large. At the moment, there were no further gunshots to assist Speed Man in finding anything. With his enhanced senses programmed he heard a metal being destroyed. He then ran towards the sound. Speed man was getting contacted by Kendra. "Speed Man, I need you to get to my location." She read out the coordinates to him. "I'm on it!" he then teleported to Kendra's location. Speed Man and Kendra Littleghost Speed Man would appear beside Kendra now. They were still a few blocks from the scene. Speed Man being the speed of sound went full speed ahead. Kendra following, but slower. The sound of sirens in the distance were now getting closer. When Speed Man gets there, he would see a building seemingly intact, aside from a hole in the wall. He decided to look inside. Kendra finally caught up as well and decided to also look. The only effect that has happened in the building was the blown hole in the wall and a spot of blood on the floor. Speed Man decided to jump in while Kendra examined the blood. The blood didn't seem dry. Kendra decided to take a sample. The sirens in the distance continued to get closer. Kendra then checked on what was going on. Speed Man following. He found nothing of use in that hole. It seems that the sirens were coming towards them. They decided to go behind the building and run back to their hotels. The first cop car rounded the corner, and they began entering the building. The second one was coming to the shop from the backway. Speed Man decided it would be a good idea to teleport him and Kendra away and back to her hotel. (If you've read the Sonic and Mega Man crossover comic then you would know that when an organic teleports with a teleporting Robot Master, they then get nauseous afterwards. So Kendra is probably going to feel sick after the teleport) Moros LIVIC Bad Egg Unit Chapter 3 (closed) The Hellervein Triplets and the Cyborg (Do I comment here or wait? ~Trisell) (yeah, pretty much. circumstances may come up where other roleplayers may run into you, and that we don't want anyone too far ahead in the roleplay) (M'kay) Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join Category:Ask to join Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays